


Bester Daddy in der Galaxis

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: The Mandalorian - nach Episode 15, Staffel 2. Fennec Shand und Cara Dune kommen sich näher. Was hat der beste Daddy in der Galaxis damit zu tun? --- femlash --- The Mandalorian
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Kudos: 4





	Bester Daddy in der Galaxis

„Wie geht es dem Daddy?“

Boba Fett klang absolut desinteressiert, fragte aber trotzdem.

Fennec scheute sich erst, schaute aber dann doch zu Carasynthia Dune. Seit sie die Soldatin kannte, hatte sich etwas verändert. Erst glaubte sie Abscheu für die kräftige Frau mit dem entschlossen Gesicht zu empfinden, fragte sich aber schon bald, warum ihr Herz raste, wenn sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen. Am Ende waren sie ein Team und es gefiel ihr. Besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Boba Fett, der sie gerettet hatte, war nicht besonders gesprächig, hatte aber seine Prinzipien, die ihren eigenen nicht widersprachen. Dune war durchsetzungsfähig und wie eine Naturgewalt. Still bewunderte sie die Kämpferin mit dem Körper eines Kriegers. Der Gedanke an ihre blanke Haut verursachte ihr ein Prickeln im Unterleib und einen trockenen Mund.

„Nicht so gut. Er hat sich in die Schlafkoje zurückgezogen“, sagte Cara und warf ihr einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

„Wir werden das kleine Ding … schon finden“, sagte sie vorsichtshalber, weil Cara Dune das zu erwarten schien. Schon erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie könnte zurücklächeln, doch sie ließ es. Ein Lächeln stand ihrem Gesicht nicht und verursachte Falten.

„Das Kind!“, sagte Boba, der das Kanonenboot, den Sklaven, flog und dabei unbeeindruckt aussah. Hm, dachte Fennec, eigentlich waren alle hier ein Ausbund an übersprudelnden Emotionen. Nur Cara sah man sie hin und wieder an.

„Grogu“, erläuterte Cara nun dunkel und stand auf.

„Ich sehe mal nach ihm …“

Fennec blickte Cara nach und fragte sich, was sie zu dem Mandalorianer sagen und tun würde. Boba drehte unerwartet den Kopf zu ihr herum.

„Was?“, fragte sie bissig.

„Grogu!“

Fennec verdrehte die Augen. Das kleine grüne Ding war ihr eigentlich egal. Sie stand in Fetts Schuld und sie begann Spaß an der Teamarbeit zu entwickelt. Wie sie mit Cara auf Morak die Sturmtruppen dezimiert hatte, war schon großartig gewesen. Vielleicht war das der Moment, als sie die Soldatin zum ersten Mal richtig sah.

„Ich sehe lieber auch mal nach dem besten Daddy in der Galaxis!“, tönte sie, um keine weiteren komplizierten Diskussionen mit Boba Fett zu führen. Was sie von ihm halten sollte, wusste sie noch immer nicht. Wer war er, was war seine Mission und welche Ziele verfolgte er? Sie wusste aber eins, etwas an Mando und dem Kind berührte den eigentlich kalten Kerl Boba Fett zutiefst. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seiner eigenen, vielleicht vaterlosen Kindheit zu tun? Sie wusste es nicht und es sollte ihr egal sein.

Langsam ging sie zur Schlafkoje, die nur aus einem Bett bestand, in dem sie abwechselnd schliefen. Nun sah sie verwundert, dass sowohl Mando in voller Rüstung und natürlich mit Helm im Bett lag, als auch Cara, die sich zwischen Wand und ihn gequetscht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, eine Hand über seinen Bauch und Fennec hörte sie gerade noch flüstern:

„ … sicher, dass wir den Kleinen wiederfinden.“ Als sie dazu kam, wusste sie nicht genau, wie das aufgenommen wurde. Die Soldatin sah sie rätselhaft an. Störte sie? Sollte sie Eifersucht fühlen? Was der Mandalorianer dachte und fühlte, schien sowieso niemand zu wissen und auch nie zu erfahren, weil man dazu sein Gesicht sehen müsste.

Fennec wollte wieder gehen, als Dune sagte:

„Komm mit her, wir müssen ihn bisschen trösten.“ Sie klang leicht vergnügt, Mando allerdings nicht.

„Das ist nicht nötig!“

„Oh doch ist es. Los Fennec, schieb deinen hübschen Arsch ins Bett, es ist noch genug Platz!“ Die Situation war komisch und Cara hatte ihren Hintern mit einem netten Adjektiv versehen. War das Absicht oder nur eine Floskel? Dunes dunkle Augen glitzerten und um ihre Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. Fennec verengte die Augen, hoffte ihr klassischer, unterkühlter Gesichtsausdruck hielt stand und legte sich schließlich zu den Beiden. Das Bett meckerte und ächzte, hielt aber stand.

„Dafür ist das Bett nicht gemacht!“, sagte Mando.

„Oh, schau dir Boba Fett an. Das Ding hält so einiges aus. Und jetzt lass dir von uns sagen, dass alles gut wird, wir die kleine Bestie finden und du sie wieder in deine Arme schließen kannst.“

„Ich verfolge nur einen Auftrag“, gab Mando von sich. Cara schmunzelte, sah sie über die Beskarbrustplatten des Mandalorianers hinweg an und nickte grinsend.

„Und natürlich liebst du den kleinen Zwerg auch gar nicht. Kein bisschen …“

Fennec schaute die Soldatin verwundert an. Entweder war sie sehr selbstbewusst oder schien Mando besser zu kennen, als sie glaubte. Wie sie ihn neckte, konnte durchaus gefährlich werden. Aber Mando brummte nur und schwieg. Vermutlich setzte ihm diese seltsame Situation ebenso zu wie ihr. Fennecs Blick fiel auf Caras Finger, welche die Beskarrüstung streichelten, als wäre es Haut. War Cara in den Mandalorianer verliebt? Es wäre schade und ja, ein Verlust.

Schnell legte sie ihre Hand auf die Caras, um ihre Bewegungen zu stoppen und ließ ihre Hand unter heftigem Herzklopfen auf der der Soldatin.

„Es ist nur ein Kind“, gab Mando von sich. Nicht mal Cara antwortete, sondern sah ein wenig fragend zu ihr rüber. Mit Mando zwischen ihnen, war es einfacher den Blickkontakt (hoffentlich ausdruckslos) zu erwidern. Tatsächlich fühlte Fennec, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg, als Dunes Finger begann mit ihren zu spielen. Es war unglaublich, hatte sie doch nie an diese Fügung gedacht.

„Und wenn wir den kleinen Scheißer gefunden haben, geben wir eine Party für ihn, bei der er viel Spaß haben wird!“, sagte Cara belegt, ohne den Blick aus ihrem zu nehmen.

„Ich hoffe, bis dahin taucht ein Jedi-Ritter auf, der sich für Grogu verantwortlich fühlt“, merkte Mando an.

„Na, dann hat der Jedi eben auch eine Menge Spaß. So, wie du auch … Daddy, und wie wie wir …“

Bei diesen Worten lächelte Cara sie so offen an, dass sich ihre Augenbrauen unwillkürlich hoben. Mando bewegte sich plötzlich, ihre Hände rissen auseinander und als er sich aufsetzte und das Bett verließ, sagte er:

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug Trost. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber mal nach dem Piloten schauen …“ Auf Antwort wartete er nicht und als Mando weit genug weg war, rutschte Cara näher und flüsterte:

„Es ist ihm unangenehm.“

„Was? Nähe? Das verstehe ich gut.“

„Nein, dass er wie ein besorgter Daddy ist, der den kleinen Wicht zum Fressen gern hat … ist er nicht süß?“

„Hmmm“, brummte sie nur. Die Soldatin stützte sich nun auf einen Arm, schaute sie von oben an und strich ihre eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber nicht so süß wie du.“

„Lass ihn das nicht hören!“

Cara lächelte und küsste sie endlich.

Der Mandalorianer war nicht nur der beste Daddy in der Galaxis, sondern auch ein Vermittler und Kuppler erster Güte, dachte Fennec und küsste ihrerseits Cara. Ab jetzt konnte es ja nur besser werden.


End file.
